獵人
'''Class Summary''' Converted Class: [[The Poacher]]/[[The Invoker]] '''The Hunter '''is a Unique [[:Category:Killer|Killer]] class This class is a strong part of the [[Blue Dragon]], being able to kill someone you know is evil, or kill any unwanted visitors trying to kill you. However, using your night abilities against the wrong people can deter your allies greatly. '''Mechanics''' * If '''Retribution''' kills the last member of the opposing faction, the game will end before the Hunter is executed. * '''Bear Companion''' grants you both death and conversion immunity on the night it is used. It does NOT kill non-attacking visitors however, meaning someone attempting to convert you will fail but they will not be killed. * Your '''Wolf Companion '''does not count as a visit (and so it is able to bypass [[The Butler]] or [[The Servant]]'s '''Concentrated Wine'''. '''Strategy''' * You shouldn't use your '''Wolf Companion''' ability randomly because it's more than likely that you will kill an ally rather than an enemy. * While '''Retribution''' might look like a powerful ability, remember that it is not uncommon for Blue Dragon members to get confused or tricked and end up accusing each other; it is ''extremely important'' that you avoid being accused by a member of your own faction. * If the Blue Dragon faction is outnumbered, you may be able to turn things around by tricking your enemies into executing you first; but hiding and using your ''Bear Companion'' when they try to deal with you at night may be more effective, since you'd actually survive that in addition to taking out an enemy. * If you ''are'' going to allow yourself to be executed, make absolutely certain your accuser is evil, since Retribution on a fellow Blue Dragon member can be catastrophic. * Most of the time, it's unwise to use Retribution deliberately unless the situation is extremely dire, since you can kill people with your ''Wolf Companion'' without sacrificing yourself, or could just accuse them yourself if you have decent evidence. * An Evil [[The King|King]] may see the opportunity to kill two BD players in one strike by using '''Decide Fate''' if it is certain that the first accuser is a member of [[Blue Dragon]]. * Generally, the first couple of nights are when you are least likely to get attacked, so consider saving your bears until later. * You don't want your enemies to know how many bears you have left. To prevent this information from leaking, consider not recording your bear use in your logs in case you get snooped by a [[The Marshal|Marshal]], and write down the truth about what you did each night only in your private notes for when you get jailed by [[The Prince]]. * The bleed from '''Wolf Companion '''can be healed by both a [[The Physician|Physician]] and an [[The Alchemist|Alchemist]]''',''' allowing either to prove themselves the following night. * You can also tricking your enemies into attacking, for example by claiming to be [[The Prince]] or faking a whisper leak in which you claim to be [[The Sheriff]]. Be sure to write in your death note that you baited and are in fact '''the Hunter'''. In addition if you get jailed after claiming the Prince day 1, you could try to convince [[the Prince]] into claiming to be '''the Hunter''', which will make it more likely that Evils Faction will target you and fail to your bears. however [[the Possessor]] can safely send a target to attack and [[the Reaper]] will consume a soul allowing him to Survive. * The Hunter is a unique class, so if you are a Hunter and someone else claims to be, you can safely use your '''Wolf Companion '''on them as they must be lying. '''Lore: Unknown''' This class, once considered a myth is becoming more and more common. Though it's more common, we still are searching for this information... '''Night Room: Adiart Forest'''